thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Speed Buster
The Speed Buster, or known as OmegaSpeedBuster on Youtube, is a countdown maker and one of the founders of the Gaming Family, since he had the idea of creating it. In Skype, he's often viewed as a Memenator (Person who uses memes frequently), and a man that should be feared, since if you name something that he hates, he'll probably get angry and put some disturbing stuff. One of it's infamous acts was in an Skype chat, when he put "Happiness in Slavery" of Nine Inch Nails on a day, and caused the greatest nightmare and chaos that the Family can have. Countdowns. He has made countdowns since September 2011, starting with "Top Ten Megaman X Songs", one of the crappiest countdowns that he has made, to the greatest creation: "Top Fifty Super Smash Bros. Brawl Songs" that made him into one of the most powerful talents in young countdown artists, now he actualizes this list for the people interested on his Countdown History. Here's a list of all of them. #Top Ten Megaman X Songs. (Script, Editing). #Top Fifteen Best Hauntershadow Songs (Part 1) (Part 2) . (Script, Editing). #Top Fifteen Best Sonic Vocal Songs (Part 1)(Part 2) (Part 3) . (Script, Editing). #Top Fifteen Best Paper Mario Boss Themes (Part 1) (Part 2) . (Script, Editing). #Top Fifteen Best Dj The S Songs (Part 1)(Part 2) . (Script, Editing). #Top Ten Best Kirby Boss Themes.(aka. The distorted countdown). (Script, Editing). #Top Twenty Most Beautiful Songs in Videogames (Part 1)(Part 2) (Part 3) . (Script, Editing). #Top Fourteen Best Vocal Songs from Videogames (Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) (Part Four). (Script, Editing). #Double Top Five! Best Kirby's Return to Dreamland and Sonic Generations Songs. (Script, Editing). #Top Fifteen Best Mario Boss Themes (Collab with ZeroMiles: Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) (Script, Editing). #Top Twelve Best Final Fantasy Boss Themes. (Script, Editing). #Top Ten Best Devil May Cry 3 Boss Themes (Collab with UtterSpartan: Part 1) (Part 2) . (Script). #Top Ten Best Intros from Youtubers. (He Eliminated it) (Script, Editing). #Top Ten Bowser Songs. (Script, Editing, Voice). #Top Ten Best Songs from Final Fantasy VIII (Collab with Kujie Coo) (Part 1) (Part 2) (Script, Editing). #Top Fifty Best Super Smash Bros. Brawl Themes (Part 1)(Part 2) (Part 3) (Part 4) (Part 5) (Part 6) (Part 7) (Part 8) (His first Vocal-Text countdown). (Script, Editing, Voice). #Top Twenty Favorite Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 Characters (Part 1) (Part 2) (His very first vocal countdown). (Script, Editing, Voice). #Top Tirthteen Shadow of the Colossus Boss Themes (Collab with The Chosen One) (Part 1). (Part 2) (Script, Editing, Voice). #Top Ten Favorite Diddy Kong Racing Themes (Collab with the Heartless Soldier) (Part 1) (Part 2) (Script, Editing, Voice). #Top Six League of Legends' Season One Trailer Bloopers (Script, Editing, Voice). #Top Ten Insaniest Songs. (Script, Editing) #Top Fifteen Characters that Deserve to Die (Part 1) (Part 2) (Script, Editing, Voice). #Top Fifty Boss Themes (Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) (Part 4) (Part 5) (Part 6) (Part 7) (Part 8) (Part 9) (Part 10) (Script, Editing, Voice). #Top Twenty Five Mechanical Bosses (Collab with the Gaming Family) (Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) (Script, Editing, Voice). #Top Eight Resonance of Fate Boss Themes (Part 1) (Part 2) (Script, Editing). #Top Twenty Females in Gaming (Collab with the Gaming Family) (Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) (Script, Voice) Inspirations One of his main inspirations is The Autarch Of Flame, which he actually talks to him about stuff and other things like that, other inspirations are Joshscorcher, Mediamaster and RabbidLuigi. Inspirations for remixing music are Dj The S and Hauntershadow, since he's a very good friend of them. Intro's Speciality Speed Buster actually enjoys making intros, starting from his original one, released in 2011, together with RBdude98's very first intro, the "Zero Buster" intro, which is used in collabs with ZeroMiles, his 2012 version of his intro, the "Dark Buster" intro for the collab with Kujie Coo and the Entry for the "Intro Contest" of the Gaming Family. His intros are very well known for using Hard Rock music, same style as UtterSpartan, as two of the intros that he made feature Hard Rock songs, "Mach 13 Elephant Explosion" in both of his intros and "Count Cannoli Boss Battle" in RBdude98's Intro. Incidents His countdowns, apart of being knowed as remarkable and bad grammar-ish, they've some controversial things, specifically with "Sonic Vocal Songs", "Bowser Songs" and "Paper Mario Boss Themes", and they've been some dispute of the freedom of opinion, and sometimes he's called a Hipster for his lists, but he doesn't even give a sh*t about it. His notebook, suffered a techno-coma, which entered into a bad status and forcing him to retire himself of the Countdown industry, just when he achieved 100 Subscribers. He went into forced hiatus, after mayor personal problems, lack of resources (old, bad computer) and lack of inspiration for making videos. Quotes *Wut? *MAH BOI (When he appears on Skype/talks to The Heartless Soldier on Skype or Facebook) *Ok, what is going on here? *INFINITE FOOD!!! *Oh god I love Trish <3 (and it's true, he loves Trish SOOO BAD) What the Family Members think about Speed Buster. "Very nice guy to talk to, and should get a cookie." -The Water Waka "Dude is an awesome guy, and just keeps getting better and better. First vocal countdown is amazing, go check it out, NOW!" -The Zephr Warrior "DADDEH" -The Heartless Soldier "One of my first friend in the whole family. I wish you were on more, man." Bro, Thanks. You're honestly my first friend I had on YT, and I really am glad I met you broski. "Who knew a Kirby could be so sexy? Oh and squirell semen." - Stiloose "My favorite Chilean, period. Many thanks to the man who introduced me to the Gaming Family, and has shared many a good and humorous time with me. I'm glad to have met you, and I hope to see your channel prosper in the near future." - Kitsune Hawk Friends He, in over a year, gained a lot of friends which he trust and made collabs with them, they're: *Fellow Chilean Zero Miles. *UtterSpartan. *Kujie Coo. *The Chosen One. *The Heartless Soldier. *Ninteddie. *Tube Fox. *Bolt of Shadow. *Retarted Scraggy. *N7 Commander. *RabbidLuigi. *Dj The S. *Hauntershadow. *RBdude98. *The Nightstone. *Platinum Blade/Shadow of Blood. *Solaris Project. *The Water Waka. and many others, they've been part of his countdown making life and he's very united with them, with The Heartless Soldier as his son and N7 Commander as his father. Personality He's actually very open minded with opinions, respecting them when the people respect his opinion, thing that actually has unleashed his rage towards any other people who doesn't respect his opinion. He'll actually try to help people with a lot of things, no matter what is his status, he'll always help, unless he's busy or with a personal problem. Actually: He's on a hiatus, sadly. Running Gags With the Vocal Countdowns, he gained some running gags for the next countdowns, here are some of the ones that he has revealed so far: *Bleach Can't Lose Gag (Top Twenty Favorite MvC3 Characters) *Basarandansen (Top Thirteen SotC Boss Themes) *Zatsuza's Epilectic Moment (Top Six League of Legends' Season One Bloopers) Trivia #He's the second Latin American countdown maker in Youtube, behind Mediamaster127 and before ZeroMiles. #He actually hopes that he'll make a collab with Mediamaster. #He, in the majority of the time, will preffer villains over heroes, thinking that heroes sometimes are too dumb to defeat masterminds. #Mains Bowser in Brawl. #Favorite team in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: *Wild Card*, Dormammu, Zero. But In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, his favorite team is: Vergil, *Wild Card/Dormammu*, Zero. #Mains Nightmare, Voldo, Ivy and Cervantes in Soul Calibur. #He actually likes Final Fantasy XIII. #He was present in probably the best Skype call of the family, when JrGamer27 (Jeff) made AnimalGuy001 (Fawful's Minion) burst with laughter after calling Bubsy "Fucksy", and when Fawful's Minion broke the record of almost 6 minutes of laughter. #He looks forward to the possibility of collab with Rabbidluigi, Tube Fox, Ninteddie, Bolt of Shadow, Mediamaster and N7 Commander, hence the similar tastes of Luigi, Eternal Sonata, Oriental Games, Shadow the Hedgehog, being Latin Americans and suggesting themselves AVGMs, respectively. #His background image on his Youtube Channel is made by Sokemon210Master, which he's actually a good friend. #Actually, he's considered as a Heavy Metal Gamer, hence he likes Rock and Heavy Metal and Games. #He's insane. #He's going to the Festigame, and he expects to meet ZeroMiles in real life #He actually didn't met him... due to bad organization. #He gained Charles Martinet's Autograph. #For liking Metal Music, he has been on different gigs of great Metal Bands, like Judas Priest and Whitesnake, and Megadeth, as his first concert alone. #He plays League of Legends, and mains Cho'Gath, Malphite and Morgana. #He owns a Xbox 360 and a PS2. #He's quite pervy. #He's an antagonist in Advent Chaos. #Berserk Buttons: Celosia, Barthandelus, DmC: Devil May Cry. Category:South Americans Category:Countdown Makers Category:AVGM Makers Category:Bronies Category:Original 5 Category:Insane People Category:Members Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page Category:Poop Rats